


you crush me

by ElasticElla



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's cute, she's really cute- I can see why you like her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you crush me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> title from Dave Matthews Band's Crush

"She's cute, she's really cute- I can see why you like her."

_Cute_ hadn't been the first, or second, or third word to come to mind for describing Iris West. But it was the first word safe enough to describe her with. Felicity really, _really_ , didn't need any more crushes on straight girls. 

"It sounds like you want to date her," Barry jokes, echoing their old conversation. 

Felicity doesn't dismiss the notion, stirring her coffee instead. She's pretty sure if she opens her mouth, the ensuing word vomit will only confirm that fact. Luckily, Barry keeps talking as if he hadn't left a pause for her to answer in. 

"So as much as I wish you were visiting for fun, Caitlin and Cisco got a weird virus on our systems, and uh, obviously we can't really call up the Geek Squad." 

Felicity grins, "I'm a squad of one." 

Barry waves to Iris, and Felicity gives a weird head-bob, feeling like waving would imply they had actually talked or knew each other better. Felicity's pretty sure she's in the over-analyzing stage, which isn't good for deterring a crush. 

Outside, Barry has his excited smile on. "Want me to carry you to the lab?" 

"And have my clothes catch on fire again?" 

"There's a spare dress you forgot here last time. I still don't know _how_ you-" 

"Running's good! You should definitely hold- I mean- carry me." 

. 

The next few times Felicity visits Central City, she doesn't see Iris. 

She's not disappointed, she's _not_. 

. 

Her phone is vibrating too much for someone without a social life. Most days it's Diggle or Oliver contacting her, but they're both in her ear and she's trying to make sure they don't get skewered by the javelin-wielding villain of the week. It's Barry, and hoping it's not an emergency- because judging by the security camera Oliver just got stabbed through the shoulder- she ignores it. 

Felicity doesn't get to her texts until she collapses on her bed, too many hours later. She had meant to open them earlier, once Oliver's wounds were clear and Diggle finished plotting on how they'd catch the javelin dude. But well, she forgot and the texts were no longer on her notification screen and hopefully it wasn't urgent. 

9:05pm: _Hey! Head's up that Iris will be in Starling this weekend doing an article on the Arrow. Maybe someone wants good press?_

9:24pm: _oh and iris wants your number for hotel recommendations. it's okay to give her it right?_

9:57pm: _I'm taking your silence as tacit consent_

9:58pm: _< 3_

There's another thread of text messages, from an unknown number, and Felicity is pretty sure she knows who it is before opening it. 

10:03pm: _hey! it's iris- barry gave me your number, hope that's okay. i'm going to be in starling for a journalism thing, any pointers on where to stay?_

10:05pm: _(also that's hopefully not expensive) we should get drinks if you have any downtime :)_

Felicity tells herself that she's going to call back in the morning, rather than start texting at... 3:34am. Cursing the evil people of the world, especially those that kept her up late, Felicity curls up and sleeps. 

. 

At quarter past eight, Felicity drearily thinks she needs a less time consuming second job. Or for Arrow Enterprises, she chuckles at the name, to pay her a decent salary so she doesn't have to work at nine in the morning after being out all night. Somehow she still gets to work fifteen minutes early, and takes that time to brew a pot of coffee and call Iris. 

She's sleep deprived, and still caffeine deprived, enough to speak boldly and not second-guess her instincts. When she hangs up, her coffee is ready and Iris will be staying with her this weekend. She also might have agreed to an anonymous interview about the Arrow saving her, opps. She'll clear it with Oliver tonight, some decent press really wouldn't hurt and then she'll clean up her apartment. And maybe, if she's feeling really bold, Saturday night she'll suggest they go to Sappho's and see how Iris reacts.


End file.
